


Of Course

by MelyndaR



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark is a child in an adult's body, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard won a bet, and they're blaming it on Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

“I knew it! You actually made me a lot of money, pal; thanks for that.”

“Money? How did this, of all things, make you money?”

“There was a betting pool.”

“A be—How?! Where and with whom?!”

“Because I started one – in both branches of the SSR, with whoever wanted to get involved placing their bets.”

“On what exactly did they think they were placing their bets?!”

“You and Peg getting together.”

“You couldn’t have possibly known this was going to happen!”

“Yes, I could have – I did, in fact.”

“How?!”

“How did I know? I saw you and Peg together more than anybody, well, minus one other somebody – although I am the only one who bet in favor of it.”

“Why would you do something like that?”

“Because I know who _actually_ got you together,” Howard grinned triumphantly at his butler, guessing, “This was Ana’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“Of course it was Ana’s idea,” Jarvis said dismissively, as if the whole thing wouldn’t have happened any other way – and given the butler’s degree of loyalty to his wife, it probably wouldn’t have, not without the redhead’s approval.

“So… you and Peg are happy together, then?” Howard checked, watching Jarvis carefully. He cared for every one of the three involved, and he wanted to know that they were all happy with the new arrangement.

“Quite,” Jarvis assured him, nodding brusquely as the faintest of blushes tinted his cheeks.

“Hm. Good. And you and Ana?”

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, looking half-offended by the question. “Of course we’re fine. This was Ana’s idea, and she’s thrilled with it. Her latest hobby is re-choreographing dances so that they can be done by three instead of just two… and stealing hugs from Peggy.”

 _“Peggy,”_ Howard noted absently. Not the more formal “Miss Carter” of the past. _Good for them._ He raised an eyebrow, asking, “She’s gotten hugs from _Peg_?”

“Frequently,” Jarvis grinned, triumph in his own eyes because he knew what a feat that was.

Howard’s grin turned a little lecherous as he asked speculatively, “You don’t think they do more than hug when you’re not looking, do you?”

Jarvis’s face clouded in a way that instantly let Howard know that he’d crossed a line, and faced with the fury of a man so completely in love, the genius fled alone to his lab.


End file.
